


Of excuses and imagination

by rdk



Series: Loving Regina Mills [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdk/pseuds/rdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope there aren't too many gramatical mistakes. Kudos and comments are welcome :)</p></blockquote>





	Of excuses and imagination

So apparently there's some kind of law or appendix or guideline or whatever that says, explicitly, "In case of imminent danger, it is duty of the highest security force in the town of Storybrooke to discuss with the Mayor, the tactics to be followed in order to keep the integrity of the city and ensure the safety of its inhabitants." And obviously, Emma, as the Sheriff and therefore the highest security force in town, has to talk with the Mayor about this urgent issue.

What Emma had forgotten and suddenly remembered as she stepped into the Mayor's office is that Storybrooke is in its most peaceful time since she has arrived (waiting for the Evil Squad to make some move), so it is totally normal that Regina is looking at her with her eyebrow raised waiting for her to speak. And it doesn't help the smile Regina has on her face, or the way she is looking at her, or the dress she's wearing, because while it is true that Emma can't see it completely because Regina is sitting behind her desk with that regal posture of her, Emma already knows how she looks with that dress. She has memorized it by heart, she hasn't been aware of the fact until now but oh boy, god forbid she forgets it.

"So... I told your secretary that I needed to talk to you"

_That's it Swan, you needed to say something and you did. Good for you, now try to maintain a conversation._

"I know dear, that's why you are here in my office and not at the Sheriff station"

"Yes well, I was reading that book where there are written all the things that I'm supposed to do as the Sheriff and I was wondering if I really have to do all that stuff or you just put that there so you could do your wicked things back in the day while the Sheriff was busy?"

"Are you implying that I tried to jeopardize the security of this town, having the Sheriff doing pointless tasks, while I was poisoning apples?"

_What a way to go Swan... What a way to go._

"Yeah, no, I mean, you're right, stupid question. I'll just... I think I'm gonna go now before I embarrassed myself more"

"Emma"

You think " _I swear to god I should record her voice and have it as her ringtone"_ but you just say

"Yup?"

Much more smooth of course.

"I do care about this town... And its inhabitants, at least now. So if you have any question related with your functions as the Sheriff, please let me know, it wasn't a stupid question, considering who I am, it's a reasonable one. So please, keep reading and tell me if you need some clarifications. "

"Who you are and who you needed to be are two very different things Regina, try not to mix them.I'll let you know if I need anything"

Yes, you really think what you just said, you understand that she needed to be the Evil Queen, it's a really fucked up way to deal with the shit but hey, who are you to judge? You still don't know her version of the story so you give her the benefit of the doubt. You think it would be nice to have lunch or dinner with her and spend the time listening to what she has to say. And that thought put a smile on your face on your way to the Station. It would have been a bigger smile if you would have seen the one you put on her face.

OoOoO

"So... What's going to be this time?" he asked without looking at you, homework is important.

"What are you talking about? Dinner?" you really want him to be talking about dinner

"No, I'm talking about the excuses you've been putting up so you can talk with mom" he answers with his as a matter of the fact face.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid"

"Ma, you are not as subtle as you think you are" well shit "Even mom realized it, she asked me the other day if I knew what you were up to. She doesn't bite you know?"

"No she doesn't" you have to agree with the kid there "But she is intimidating"

"She is not intimidating, she is just mom!"

"Henry, your mom is not intimidating, your mom is awesome but I want to talk with Regina and she is intimidating"

"Just tell her to have dinner with you"

_Wow what the hell?_

"Excuse me?"

"Dinner. That's what adults do right? You have dinners when you want to talk about something" oh, okay, it's nice that he thinks that way and not your way "You should take her outside town, I can stay with gramps or alone you know, because I'm a teenager and teenagers are supposed to do some grown up thing like staying at home alone for a few hours"

"So I just tell her?"

"Yup, just do it"

Okay your are accepting advices from your teenager son which is pretty cool and shows that you are a modern mom who can talk with her son about important stuff and reach a conclusion. Awesome.

"I'll think about it." you offered and he seems happy about it "Have you finished your homework? I'm starving!"

"Yes! Mom told me that we will meet with her at the dinner, she had some stuff to do in the office" he explains while he puts his notebooks inside his bag.

"Perfect, let's go, we don't want to make the Queen wait"

OoOoO

_Come on Swan, it's about time you do it, you are a grown up woman, capable, independent and brave, you can do this._

"Emma, I wasn't expecting you" is the first thing you hear when you cross the door of her office "Did something happen?"

"No I just have to tell you one thing and no, I couldn't wait"

"Alright, what is it?"

"I want to know you. I want to know your story or whatever you wanna share with me. I'm sick of hearing things about you from others, I want your side of the story. I want to know you Regina but I don't want you to do anything you don't want so we can take this really slowly, we are in no hurry" _this is good Swan, you're doing it really good_ "So this is my proposal, dinner, once a week, outside this town, where you can be comfortable, if you want to talk about your past then great, if not it's great too, but we have dinner anyway and if at some point you change your mind, we can end this and that's all. I just want you to know that you can trust me with this if you want"

And it's done, maybe you've rambled a little bit but that's what happens when you say to yourself " _Screw it!_ " and just go.

"You want to know me?"

"Yes, very much"

"And Henry?"

"He will stay with my parents while we are out"

"And I can end this... Arrangement whenever I want?"

"Yes of course"

She is thinking about it, that's good, that's really good because you thought that she was going to refuse and she is not.

"Alright"

Did she say "alright"?

"Did you say "alright"?

"Yes Emma, as long as I can share what I want, when I feel it's right then yes, I accept your proposal"

"Awesome!" and you jump, you really actually jump "You're not gonna regret this I promise, this Friday, I'll pick you up! I'll tell you later the details okay? Okay"

You are so happy that you rush out of her office to start preparing things that you can't see the smile on her face.

OoOoO

Ok, so you've been doing this for the past two months, once a week because she has a lot to tell and you want to hear everything that comes out of her mouth. So yes, you've been having "dates" with Regina Mills and you want them to last forever and you think she wants the same because she hasn't ended this arregement and you don't want to see that day come. But everything has an end and this is the night when her story ends, you know it because she told you about the day yo arrived to Storybrooke and how that affected her and how she wanted to make you disappear from the surface of the earth and that makes you laugh until she recognizes that she wanted to do that because she was afraid, like really afraid and you have to fight with yourself to not hug her right there but like every time she is somehow involved in your internal fights, you lose.

And you hug her and she let you hug her because she know you don't do it for pity, you do it because you understand that fear, the fear of losing everyting you love and you tell her you are very sorry for making her fell that way and you tell her that you will do anything you can to keep her away from that feeling.

And she smiles at you and you fall in love with her all over again.

It is nothing new, you've been falling in love with Regina Mills for a long time.

And when you think about it, you see that maybe, just maybe, she is falling for you too, but she is too damaged and you are afraid and none of you are taking a step forward. And that little step is the most important because it can lead you both to something incredible, something amazing. But it is also the most terrifying because it can put you under the ground and make her feel like you used her if your feelings are not reciprocal.

So you are walking her home and you had spent the entire time trying to figure out what to do or what to say, and there you are, in front of her door, and she is thanking you for this opportunity, for letting her tell you her story, for listening to her, for not judging, for making her feel that someone cares, oh god you so care, and there is it again. That smile. The smile that lights up your whole world and you want to see it, _to see her_ everyday for the rest of your life. And you understand that it is now or never.

You take a step forward and you kiss her.

And your stomach falls to the ground and your knees tremble and you have never ever felt anything like this with anyone. You feel like you belong right there and everything seems perfect until you realize that Regina hasn't move. Not a single centimeter. Not an intake of air. No nothing.

And suddenly everything is falling apart and you kind of want to dig a hole in the ground and jump inside and never come out of it because you shouldn't have done this. You shouldn't have kissed her without her permission or at least a very clear very specific signal of approval. So yes, you kind of want to die right now because your world is falling apart and all you can do is stare blankly and it, doing nothing because there is no way you can survive this. And you have decided to stop and run home and cry your eyes out and maybe, just maybe, tomorrow you can start thinking how to rebuild that world of yours that is totally destroyed. And now that you have this assimilated you try to separate yourself from Regina but you can't.

Because she doesn't let you. Because she is kissing you back.

And you realize that you were wrong before, you don't belong there, you belong _to her_. And your world is complete again.

And you kiss her and she kisses you back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope there aren't too many gramatical mistakes. Kudos and comments are welcome :)


End file.
